sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jamieson Price
Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961) is an American voice actor, best known for his deep and booming voice for numerous anime and video games. He is the voice of Walter Bernhard in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and of Seraph Lamington in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. In more recent years he played the roles of Largo the Black Lion in Tales of the Abyss, the iconic Lu Bu in the Dynasty Warriors series, Iron Tager from the BlazBlue series, the Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou, Ovan in .hack//G.U., Duke in Tales of Vesperia, and Galbalan, the main villain of Ys: The Oath in Felghana. He is now known for voicing Milton Grimm from Ever After High. Price also had a part in the 2000 movie The Patriot. He's also known as: James Lyon, Joe Cooker and Taylor Henry. Filmography 'Animation' *Gormiti - Air Gormiti (ep15) 'Anime' *Ai Yori Aoshi - Mayu's Father (ep12), Worker (ep13) *Arc the Lad - Zarbado *Argento Soma - Chairman (ep23), Control Tower (ep21), Government Man 1 (ep14), Kilgore *Avenger - Volk, Jade (ep4) *B-Daman Crossfire - Announcer, Drazeros *Battle Athletes Victory - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman - Sly *Blade - Collaborator (ep4), High Council Member (ep11), Lord Howard (ep3), Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Bleach - Yasutora Sado (ep86+), Choe Neng Poww, Muramasa, Additional Voices *Blood Lad - Acropolis Messenger (ep10), Gatekeeper (ep8), North Territory Boss (ep5), ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep1) *Blue Dragon - Captain of the Norg *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Jelly Jiggler, Additional Voices *Burn-Up Scramble - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Kojuro Takagaki (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Diethard Ried *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Diethard Ried *Coppelion - 1st Division Captain, Denjiro Shiba *Cowboy Bebop - Gordon (ep3), Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Janyu "Tao" Wong, Yukio Oikawa *Digimon Data Squad - Commander Richard Sampson, Man (ep6) *Disgaea - Seraph Lamington *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Mikiya Awakusu *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Detective (ep1), Mikiya Awakusu *El-Hazard: The Alternative World - Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy - Omacatl (ep8) *Eureka Seven - Norb, Brittany (ep18), Prison Guard (ep20) *Fafner - Seiichiro Kaname (ep1) *Fate/stay night - Kirei Kotomine *Fate/Zero - Rider *Gad Guard - Jack Bruno *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Count of Monte Cristo/'Edmond Dantes' *Gate Keepers - Commander *Geneshaft - Sergei Sneak IV *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Roland (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Doctor (ep8), Fukami (ep6), Police Chief (ep17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Abi *Grenadier - General (ep1) *Gun X Sword - Announcement (ep12), Lookout (ep15), Mayor (ep3), Narrator *Gun Frontier - Nogson *Gungrave - Blood War *Gurren Lagann - Lordgenome *Heat Guy J - Noriega *Idaten Jump - Additional Voices *Iron Man - Chairman (ep11), Operator (ep9), Prime Minister (ep10) *Kyo Kara Maoh! - Harris, Additional Voices *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Nero *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak - Chrysalis Milch *Mirage of Blaze - Nobutsuna Naoe *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Mon Colle Knights - Professor Hiragi *Monster - Guest C (ep36), Hugo Bernhardt, Legal Counselor (ep53), Mr. Lintner (ep27), Reporter A (ep46) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Mon, Crowd (ep21), Jiguro Musa (ep3), Patron (ep1), Royal Guard (ep1) *Naruto - Gatsu, Guardsman (ep163), Hashirama Senju, Suiko *Naruto: Shippūden - Allied Shinobi (ep303), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju, Tsurugi *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Gyuki, Tearai Oni *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital - Gashadokuro, Gyuki, Oni-Hitokuchi (ep20) *One Punch Man - Director, Metal Knight *Otogi Zoshi - Watanabe no Tsuna *Overman King Gainer - Kids Munt *Planetes - Yuri Mihairokov *Rurouni Kenshin - Kaio, Usui *S-CRY-ed - Martin Zigmarl *SD Gundam Force - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon - Director (ep21; 2014 Viz Dub) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock - Demon Hunter (ep10), Shudou's Father (ep12) *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Keiichiro Nagumo *Scrapped Princess - Uncle *Serial Experiments Lain - Brown-Haired Man in Black *Stellvia - Carlos, Tamotsu Kazamatsuri *Tenchi Muyo! GXP - GP Guide *Tenjho Tenge - Bob Makihara *The Big O - Big Ear, Commander *The Legend of Black Heaven - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins - Dreyfus *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye - Bogie *The Twelve Kingdoms - Heki Rakujin, Jyoujuu (ep1), Koshou *Tiger & Bunny - Albert Maverick, Male Suit Announcer *Vampire Knight - Asatō Ichijō (ep8) *Vampire Knight Guilty - Asatō Ichijō *Vampire Princess Miyu - Cop A (ep23), Kitjutsushi (ep22) *Vandread - Rabat *Vandread: The Second Stage - Rabat *Viewtiful Joe - Hulk Davidson, Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Dr. Kiel Aronnox *Witch Hunter Robin - Takuma Zaizen *Wolf's Rain - Additional Voices *Wolverine - Kurohagi's Minion (ep10), Vadhaka *X - Kusanagi Shiyū, Karen's Employer (ep1), Man at Basketball Game (ep8), Satsuki's Father (ep7) *Zetman - Master, Reporter (ep12) 'Anime Specials' *Pokémon: Origins - Giovanni *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition - Leviathan 'Movies' *Akira - Colonel Shikishima (2001 Dub) *Appleseed - Briareos Hecatonchires (Geneon Dub) *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III: Descent - Skull Knight *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse - Gunjō, Yasutora Sado, Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Yasutora Sado *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Analyzer B, Spy A *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Baromon, Janyu Wong *éX-Driver The Movie - Inspector Ralph *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Kirei Kotomine *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Reeve Tuesti *God Bless America - Additional Voices *Gundress - Jan Ruck *Karas: The Revelation - Otoha's Father, Additional Voices *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro - Police Officer *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Zabine Chareux *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds - Shinno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Hidero/Shishimaru *Patlabor: The Movie - Seitoru Sakaki *Patlabor 2: The Movie - Seitoru Sakaki *Redline - Volton *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yokihiko Ota *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Heihachi Mishima *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger - Crocodile, Orca, Theo's Father *Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning - Albert Maverick *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising - Suit Announcer *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom - Bartelby 'OVA' *.hack//Liminality - Junichiro Tokuoka *Black Jack - Additional Voices *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone - Rescue Worker *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Abi *KITE Liberator - Sugai *Mezzo Forte - Bodyguard B, Hirooka *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Gael Chan *New Getter Robo - Thug (ep1), Additional Voices *Puppet Princess - Guards, Hisashige, Ninja Leader, Soldiers *Saber Marionette J Again - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey - Chief Ilita (ep1), Additional Voices *Strait Jacket - Reegs *Submarine 707R - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Morrison, Narration, Official (ep1) *X: An Omen - Kusanagi Shiyū *Yukikaze - Narrator 'Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Hamgra 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner *Ever After High: Thronecoming - Milton Grimm *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment - Mayor *Lego Friends: Emma's Dilemma - Mayor *Lego Friends: New Girl in Town - Mayor 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Ovan *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Ovan, News Announcer, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Ovan, News Announcer, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection - Edajima *.hack//Mutation - Edajima, Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak - Tsutomu *.hack//Quarantine - Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Demon *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed - Koma Sakaguchi *Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Unknown Man *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Bishop Falss, Ice Fairy *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Fred Rodfork, Glide *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Beggur, Thief N *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Galahad *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light - Dread Knight, Goran, Narration *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma - Iron Tager *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend - Iron Tager, Squadron Member *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Iron Tager, Narration *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend - Board Member, Iron Tager, Narration, Researcher *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II - Iron Tager *BlazBlue Portable - Iron Tager, Narration *Bleach: Soul Resurrección - Yammy Llargo, Yasutora Sado *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Yasutora Sado *Broken Age - Brommel, Dialog Tree, F'ther, Husker *Call of Duty: Black Ops - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One - Additional Voices *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Walter Bernhard *Clive Barker's Jericho - Additional Voices *Cross Edge - Raizen *Culdcept Saga - Additional Voices *Darksiders - Additional Voices *Darksiders II - Nathaniel *Diablo III - Monk (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Monk (Male) *Digimon World Data Squad - Commander Sampson *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Reeve Tuesti *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Seraph Lamington, Kurtis, Narration *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Dark Hunter Jeda, Usagi *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten - Butterfly Monster, Kurtis, Netherworld President Hugo *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness - Garungun, Narration, Seraph Lamington, Additional Voices *Dragon's Crown - Dwarf *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 6 - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 7 - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Lu Bu *Earth Defense Force 2025 - Ohara, Scout 10 *Eternal Poison - Rondemion, Narrator *Eternal Sonata - Guard Carrying Mirror, Legato, Narrator *Final Fantasy Type-0 - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Priam *God Hand - Angra, Elvis, Villains *Grandia III - Cornell's Guards, Drak's Guard Leader, Hect's Butler *GrimGrimoire - Calvaros *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time - Dixon *Guild Wars 2 - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Raven *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- - Leo Whitefang *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Moderatist, Older Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - Older Brother, Singe *Kessen II - Xiahou Yuan *League of Legends - Garen *MagnaCarta 2 - Argo Kindu *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - King Drake *Metro: Last Light - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Narrator, Noob Saibot, Original Sub-Zero *Mortal Kombat X - Ermac *Mugen Souls - Vorgis *Nano Breaker - Narration *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive - Enzo Tenro *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *NeverDead - Sullivan *Odin Sphere - Matthew, Wagner, Additional Voices *Operation Darkness - Frank Gaunt, Lieutenant *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising - Marines *Phase Paradox - Massimo Emerson *Prototype 2 - Additional Voices *Radiata Stories - Gawain Rothschild, Light Guardsman *Red Faction: Armageddon - Colonel Paul *Red Faction: Guerrilla - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 - Majini *Rogue Galaxy - Narrator *Saints Row IV - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Ranke *Section 8 - Deacon *Section 8: Prejudice - Salvador *Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Special Agent Kato *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked - Founder *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Lupa *Shin Megami Tensei IV - King Kenji, Tsugihara, Voice *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen - Zaji, Ichijo Samurai B *Silent Bomber - Additional Voices *Silent Hill 2 - Game Show Narrator (2012 HD) *Silent Hill 3 - Haunted Mansion Narrator (2012 HD) *Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional Voices *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Christophe, Drazil, Hawthorne *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Algol *Soulcalibur IV - Algol *Soulcalibur V - Algol *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Expedition Leader *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Commodore Wittcomb, Crosell, Male Soldier *Street Fighter X Tekken - Heihachi Mishima *Suikoden V - Georg Prime *Summon Night: Twin Age - Ghardib *Super Street Fighter IV - Narrator *Supreme Commander - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance - Dr. Brackman *Tales of Graces f - Malik Caesar *Tales of the Abyss - Largo the Black Lion *Tales of Vesperia - Duke *Tekken 6 - News Announcer *The Amazing Spider-Man - Additional Voices *The Cursed Crusade - Jean de Bayle, Geoffroy de Villehardouin *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation - Hook, Mixmaster, Superion *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Warpath, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Autobot Shotgunner, Crystal Guardian, Decepticon Leaper *Transformers: War for Cybertron - Warpath, Additional Voices *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Narrator *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume - Heugoe, Thor *Virtue's Last Reward - Zero Sr. *Warriors Orochi - Lu Bu *Warriors Orochi 2 - Lu Bu *Wild Arms 5 - Journal Voice, Nightburn Acklund, Sheriff *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Sellers, Suou Uzuki, Additional Voices *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Galbalan, Mayor Edgar 'Web Animation' *Ever After High - Milton Grimm, Not So Little Jack Horner (ep39) *Fin Punch! - Announcer (ep2), Arnold (ep3), Old Man (ep4) External links *Official website *Jamieson Price at the Internet Movie Database *Jamieson Price at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Berkeley, California